A Demons Wish
by DarkSaphire2002
Summary: Piccolo and a girl named Seleena....at first the two are COMPLETELY void on being friendly.....then a sulky character apperes on the scene....will they be forced to work together to save the univeres once again? and how will they feel about each other if
1. Default Chapter

Hiya I'm PrettyKitty15 and this is my story about Piccolo (He's my favorite character!!) I do not own Dragonball Z, but I wish I did! Anyway please Send me your comments at: EmilyV@toast.com and tell me what u think of it!  
  
¯The Wish of a Demon¯  
The Lonely Visitor   
  
Come on Gohan Pick up The Pace a Little! Piccolo yelled as he was throwing Ki balls and the young sajin (they were still training). It was Six-o clock in the after noon, when it started to rain. Piccolo signaled to Gohan that it was ok to leave. Just as Gohan turned to fly back home he looked back at his mentor to see that he was looking kinda sad, but Gohan didn't bother to ask what was wrong for he knew that Piccolo would just say that everything was just fine and that it was nothing to get worried over.  
Later on that night, in a hut near Piccolo's training ground a young girl snuck out the back door of the tiny house. Thinking no one was around the girl thought it was ok to talk to herself. I hope I can find some decent food somewhere around here! I'm getting tired of having that dumb fruit grandma keeps bringing home! As she gathered bits and pieces of apples and lemons off the tree's that stood near her house, she spotted a small flicker of light from out of the corner of her eye. From her interest in seeing a fire out in the middle of nowhere got her exited, so she went to check it out. As she turned the corner of a huge wall of boulders she could just barely make out the image of a body. "I gotta get a closer look!" She moved slowly and quietly, until, she tripped and wobbled right out of the bushes and onto the campsite (Piccolo's campsite) *so much for quietly entering!* Piccolo just stood there with his back facing her. He just stared up into the sky with no interest in the young girl who was spying on him. She hobbled away quietly with no intention of coming back.   
**Back to Piccolo**  
Piccolo's eyes opened as he came back into reality (he was meditating) He looked around noticing that the bushes beside the campsite had been slightly moved. "It's not the wind" he said looking down at the smudges in the dirt from where the young girl fell. "I'll keep my guard up tonight" Piccolo smirked and went back into his crossed legged pose. Before he started to meditate again he quickly glanced over to a shining star and closed his eyes "I wish that some day someone will learn to love me for who I am" as he took in a breath he sensed a power that wasn't his own. He started to tense up and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around for awhile before giving up his search for the second power. As he sat back down he felt a cold breeze on is neck. He quickly turned around just to check for unexpected visitors. When he turned back around there right in front of him was a blanket, and pillow. Piccolo had no idea what was going on. In the shadows of the Forest next to the campsite the young girl watched his every move. She smiled as she turned to leave. I think I'm gonna observe him for awhile; she snickered as she walked off.  
**blackout**   
**The next morning**  
Piccolo sat up and looked around. I still have some time before Gohan and I are going to start training again; so what should I do until then? His thoughts were soon interrupted by the hustling noises coming from the trees above him. I think I just found something to do. He said with a snicker. He quickly punched the tree beside him and almost snapped it in two. As he started to crack his knuckles he heard a loud shriek coming from above him. As he started to look up the shriek had already met the ground followed by a the young teenaged brat who just so happened to be snooping around. When he looked down he saw what he thought was a giant rag-doll. When he opened his mouth to speak the young girl hoped up and started growling at Piccolo.   
"WHADYA' GO AND DO THAT FOR!?" Piccolo just stood there, amazed at the young girls courage to stand up to him. "Your NOT afraid of me? "  
Piccolo said nervously. The girl inched a little closer to Piccolo. "Um should I be?". Trying to avoid the list of reasons why she should fear him, Piccolo didn't say anything. He turned around for a moment trying not to show the fact that he was blushing. *What's the matter with me!? I've never had this kind of feeling before!* Piccolo didn't want to admit it, but he was kinda fond of the girl for some unknown reason. He closed his eyes and looked at the sunrise. "What's your name?". When he didn't get an answer he turned around. "Well what's your....." when he was completely turned around he realized that the girl was no longer there.  
  
  
"Dad I'm worried about Piccolo". Gohan wined to his Father. What do you mean Gohan? Goku asked. "Well he's been acting a little weird lately".  
"Little!! He ALWAYS act's weird! He has green skin for cryin' out loud!" ChiChi barked. Goku took Gohan's hand and guided him upstairs (away from ChiChi who was throwing a fit). Now tell me all about it Gohan. "Well he's been letting me off early from our training sessions. And he's been acting way to nice lately-kinda like Kami.". "Whoa! Wait a minute Gohan, him acting like Kami is way to scary to be the Piccolo we know!-yea maybe the Piccolo we know has been kid...er....namek-napt by aliens!" Gohan stared at his father. "ALIENS!?". Ha Ha Ha just kidding Gohan. Goku rubbed his sons head. Actually Gohan what we have here is a Sever case of Cupids Arrow. "does that mean he's in love?". That,or he want's to be in love. "But Piccolo....well....um...er...eh...he's not really that kind of type."  
Well Gohan u have to understand something-When I was in my twenty's I started to get frustrated. I couldn't train, I couldn't sleep, and then I stopped training all together. But then I met your mother, and I couldn't stop training!   
  
  
THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!  
Much more coming soon! 


	2. Forgotten Memories and Unknown Feelings

Hiya it's me again! Ok I know that I kinda cut you off in the first chapter but this one should be better *crosses heart and idiotically smiles.* in this chapter you get 2 find out who the young girl is! And I even put in something' extra *grins wickedly* anyway on to chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
Forgotten Memories and Unknown feelings   
  
Piccolo was feeling a little queasy from being hit in the stomach so many times by his double (he's able to split himself into two or more people) that he had to stop training for awhile, so he sat down to meditate. Unfortunately he had no Idea that he was being watched (again). When he looked up from his meditating to search the area for intruders (mostly the little brat from the day before) and saw nothing, he went back to meditating. As he was in deep thought, his thoughts were cut off by someone whispering in his ear.   
"I'm baaaaaack...." As he jerked his head around to see who was there (as if he didn't know already) he ended up nose-to-nose with the 19 year old girl. He smirked and reached his arms out to put her in a choke hold. "she squirms more than Goku did at the emergency room!" he thought. "What's your name!?" he shouted. M...m...my name? She sounded a little worried. "Yes your name!" The girl looked down and slowly replied "My name is Seleena". Piccolo's eyes grew wide with terror. Piccolo's eyes immediately wandered away from her gaze. All of a sudden memories started flooding back to him.   
**FLASHBACK (about 18 years earlier)**   
"Come on Piccolo were gonna be late!" Seleena called to him. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Piccolo shouted back. Piccolo and Seleena ran towards the end of a cliff near the ocean. "WOW look at the sunset Piccolo its so beautiful!" Seleena said in awe. "Yea it's.... beautiful" Piccolo said mainly staring at Seleena. Just then a huge blast of water, ice, and wind came shooting out of the ocean in cyclone like form. It swept over the two children standing on the cliff. Seleena wrapped her arms around Piccolo for support. Piccolo hugged her tighter refusing to let go, but unfortunately he felt her slip out of his arms. "Piccolo!" Seleena called as she and the cyclone were sucked back into the water. "...seleena..." Piccolo whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
**FLASHBACK END'S**  
"Are you ok?" Seleena said as she put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo's head shot up with his usual mug like frown. "yea I'm just fine!". Seleena raised one eyebrow and replied "okey-dokey whatever". As she turned to walk away Piccolo reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave yet..." he said as he tried to match his actions with words. "On one condition..." she said with a grin. "Yea what?" Piccolo said blushing a little. "You have to tell me your name". "Oh well...my name is Piccolo" he said sitting down again. At that moment Seleena's eyes grew large and dark. "Oh, I see..." she said, her voice near a whisper. They sat in silence for a minute or so, not letting their gazes wander. Piccolo couldn't help but admire her beauty and elegance. "You've matured immensely Seleena". The words just spilled out of Piccolo's mouth without any warning. "What in the world do you mean!?" Seleena cried. "Oh for the love of Kami, don't tell me you don't remember me!" Piccolo couldn't help but yap at her. At that moment Seleena burst out in laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?!?!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo couldn't help but blush even more than he already was. Seleena pointed down at Piccolo's pants. She couldnt help but fall to her knees laughing. "LOOK AT YOUR PANTS!!!" Seleena burst out. When Piccolo looked down and realized that while he was staring at Seleena a mouse was chewing on his pant leg. He quickly picked up the mouse and relocated in another location. "Great just peachy how am I gonna fix this hole in my pants!?" Piccolo yelled. At that moment Seleena's eyes lit up. "Lemme help you!!" she cried. She whiped out a needle and thread and started sewing his pant leg. Before Piccolo could speek she had finished mending the hole in his pants. He looked at her and decided not to say anything at all. In the distance they heard wolves howling on the moutain-top. "It's time for me to go home..." Seleena said looking at the outline of the wolf-pack leader standing on the mountain. Piccolo looked at her and saw that her eyes had turned cold (almost the same coldness as Vegeta's eyes). As she turned to leave she walked over to Piccolo's side and planted a kiss on his cheak. "Seleena....?" Piccolo said almost to shocked to speak. But before Piccolo could turn around to look at her again, Seleena disapered. "Seleena......" Piccolo said. And with that a slight grin crossed his lips.  
  
Thats it for Chapter two  
I hope you like it! and there's still more to come! 


	3. The Witch, The Wizard, and The Princess

Hiya, its me again. sorry for not updating lately, I just got a job and my new boss has been working me to death! Well I'm sure you'v already heard this but-'I dont own DBZ or Mr. Piccolo *sigh* I wish I did though. I only own Seleena' Now onto the story!  
  
  
The wind wispered through the forest's lush vegetation, *perfect for a meditation ground* Piccolo thought as he sat down in his indian style position, but found that it wasn't as easy as it usually was.  
After many numerous amounts of tries , he found he was unable to meditate. "Maybe a cold shower will relax my muscles," he sighed. Flying back to a cave he kept in the mountains. As he flew on his sensitive ears began to pick up a low pitched instrument..no..not an instrument...a voice. It sounded beautiful. As he flew closer, the song got louder-and more enchanting. He landed on a tree branch behind a house, where he saw an enchanting young woman with dark pink hair down to her ankles, tied back into two ponytails, and Pursian blueish/purple eyes. She had pointed ears, almost like an elf. She was wearing a black dress with pink see-through sleeves- it swept the ground as she walked. Her feet were bare exept for three gold anklets on her right foot. She was sitting on a rock close to the small house. As he leaned a little closer to get a better look the woman tensed up and stopped singing. She quickly turned and looked him right in the eye. *How did she know I was here!?* Piccolo thought as he leaned back. The woman motioned for him to come down from his perch. He did what she said to do. "Hello Kami-Sama," she smiled at him "How did you know that name!?" Piccolo demanded "Oh I know many things. For I am a witch of great power," she sighed as she exended her hand, motioning for Piccolo to sit down. "I am also an old friend of Kami-Sama." Piccolo frowned "Kami and I fused together but it gave me no memories of you" he said raising one of his hairless eyebrows "I know of your fusion Piccolo, and I asked Kami to block out his memories of me until the time is right." "What do you mean by 'until the time is right'?" she smiled at him "just resently you came across a young woman by the name of Seleena, did you not?" "yes I did...how did you--" "I am her biological grandmother...Piccolo, many years ago-on that very day when she was taken from your world-on that day when she was swept into the ocean, her memory was erased along with future as the ruler of the elven empire. She was delivered to a rich couple who couldn't have children of their own and was raised a normal child with no memory of her past as a princess" Piccolo was shocked "You said her memory was erased but she remembered me yesterday afternoon!" Piccolo had a puzzled look on his face "mere images of the past Piccolo, nothing more. But tthat's not all I have to tell you. In two months a new threat will be placed upon the earth-a threat that only Seleena can stop. But she isn't physicaly 'nor mentaly strong enough to fight it yet. Piccolo in the next few months everyone she grew up with, everyone she loves is going to die." Piccolo was taken back by this "So why are you tellin' me this?" "I need you to train her mentaly and physicaly so that she will be ready to fight. I need you to be there for her, just like you were in your youth. She is the only one who can stop this evil...Piccolo please" the womans voice was filled with sorrow for her grand-dauter. "I'll think about it. But tell me, what kind of threat are we talking about?" she let out a sigh "It is an evil warlock who was created out of pure evil. no-one knows how he came to be-all we know is that he wants Seleena" "Why?" "because she is made of nothing but pure energy-the exact opposite of himself, and when pure evil and pure goodness come together to make one the power they can create will be invincable!" Piccolo frowned at that thought "so he wants to fuse with her eh?--" "No...he wants to create a child with her..." his blood began to boil at hearing those words "HE WANTS TO DO WHAT!?" the woman sighed "Piccolo THIS is why you must protect her" after calming down from his adrenalin rush he let out a sigh "I'll think about it. But one more thing...if your her Grand-mother then why do you look like a sixteen year old?" "I am a witch Piccolo. I have many forms-even that of a young girl." Piccolo shook his head then took to the skies.  
*Please help her Piccolo* the woman thought. And at that point the house, and the woman vanished.


End file.
